The present invention relates to key switches, and more particularly to a key switch for computer keyboards.
A variety of computers are known, and have been widely used in different fields for different purposes. A computer of any type is generally equipped with a keyboard for data input. The key switches of the keyboard of a computer system are generally comprised of a key cap having a plunger, conductive rubber disposed above a membrane circuit and compressed by the plunger to trigger the membrane circuit causing it to produce an electric signal to the computer. During the operation of the keyboard, if the user simply touches the border or any corner of the key cap, the key cap may not move the plunger down causing a key-in error. Furthermore, in order to allow the key cap to return quickly to its former position, a spring may be used. However, the use of the spring does not permit the height of the key switch to be reduced.